Soul Silver: Awakening The Beast
by xTroubleNGlitter
Summary: A year ago, Leigha Marsh and her mother Deloris moved to New Bark Town from Coumarine City of the buzzing Kalos region to escape the hustle and bustle and restart their lives. With a fresh start, Leigha will begin her pokemon journey and with unlikely guides and friends, find a dream she thought she lost. However, forces are moving, Johto's in danger, and she's in the line of fire.


**Hello~**  
Another fanfic, pokemon of course, coming from a playthrough of my FAVORITE game, Pokemon Soul Silver.  
Just a few notes.  
Leigha: OC, 17  
Gold (formerly Ethan, because I like his comic character more): 18  
Story will be based in the four seasons

Summer: Up to Goldenrod  
Fall: Up to Mahogany  
Winter: Completing Lugia Quest/Blackthorn  
Spring: Victory Road and the Elite Four

I wanted to boost the ages a bit because it's always more fun writing teens! Hope y'all enjoy it, I'll probably use this as a base to work on my comic!

* * *

_Summer_

1: Here Comes Trouble  


Peering out of the kitchen window, Deloris Marsh could see only woods on from the small window. Making out a few pokemon, she spotted some sentret, hoothoot, and pidgey as they chirped and sang to the early morning. Unlike Coumarine City, New Bark Town was small and quiet. There wasn't the bustle of tourism or constant flow of people in the summer. Whoever lived in the town had been there for a while, and the numbers were small to say the least.  
It was exactly what she wanted.

To not have people bothering her or her daughter all the time, and especially not to talk about her family and discuss her daughter's future. Thinking of her daughter, she realized something as the bagel in the toaster popped up. She wasn't even up yet.  
Moving to the steps the mother shouted up to the second floor, hands on the railing. "Leigha! Leigha are you up yet?" A few minutes of silence followed before she yelled again. "Leigh-"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

With a sigh Deloris turned back to the kitchen. "Hurry your ass up and get down here! I got breakfast already on the table and you need to see Elm-"

"I know!" Leigha's voice muffled from the closed-door but she knew all the same. If the girl didn't sleep in all the time, and used the alarm clock her aunt had given her, she'd be on time. Instead she was usually up at the last second and running to get to where she was going, something that she should have never let slide through Leigha's childhood. All the time Deloris could remember seeing Leigha wake up later and speed through the mornings.

"She better hurry up..." Grabbing her own bagel, the mother sat down at the table with a glass of juice and peered to the door. "Gold won't let her hear the end of it if she's late for this..."

Water going down the drain Leigha lightly smacked her face as she stepped out from the bathroom, fresh from the shower with a clean pair of clothes. Steam still hung in the air as she let her hair down from the messy bun it was up in to spray dry shampoo in it. The smell of breakfast hung in the air as Leigha snapped a leather wrist band on and grabbed her bag to run down the steps. Before she did that though she stopped at a picture hanging at the top of the steps.  
Giving a small smile she sighed. "Guess it's time I get started. Good morning dad!" Running down the steps she turned to the kitchen and dropped her bag on the table next to Deloris. With a careful hand she snatched a bagel out of the toaster and slathered it with jam before she sat down across from her mother. "So, give me the details on this, what am I supposed to do for Elm?"

"He just wanted you to go see him for all I know. That's why Gold is coming to get you, to make sure you actually show up."

"Shut up." Leigha scoffed at her mother, the two chuckling as she took a large gulp of her mother's drink. "Enjoy the backwash."

Her mother frowned at the glass as she gently pushed it away. "You're such a smartass Leigha."

Chin on her propped hand Leigha smirked as she finished her breakfast when their front door opened. Gold sauntered in with a grin as he leaned on his side against Leigha. "Morning Mrs. Marsh! How are you this lovely day?" His elbow resting on his friend's head he snatched the other half of her bagel and took a bite.

"Just making sure Leigha is up and ready to go, like usual."

He couldn't help but smirk down at her before he could feel the dread wash over her. "Maybe if you got up on time like a normal person you wouldn't be raining all over your own parade."

Leigha glared up at him and growled. "When the hell did you become a philosopher? You KNOW you're just as bad as me! You'll burn for lying." Gold pouting his lip she continued. "And I will roast marshmallows while you burn."

Deloris watching on she sighed. "Ah, nothing like young-"

"DON'T YOU SAY IT!" The two teens screamed, Leigha's face bright red she grabbed her bag and stormed out. "I'm going! Goodbye! Gold hurry up stop kissing my mom's ass!" Powerful enough to shake the room for second, Leigha slammed the door behind her as she walked outside and down the dirt road.

Her mother stood up and walked to the fridge to pull out a plastic container, lined with pokepuffs she extended them to Gold. "Here you go dear, I'm so happy that someone at least takes me up on making these..."

Gold's eyes lighting up he took the box and grabbed her hands in joy. "Your pokepuffs are a taste of Kalos for us! I appreciate it so much!"

A hardy laugh left the mother's chest as she reached down and handed them back to him again. "You know you or your parents can call and I'll be happy to make them for you guys!"

"Thanks again Mrs. Marsh! I'm gonna go catch up with our wandering basket case before she wrecks my father's lab!"

"Please do..." She gave a weak smile. "I don't want her doing something stupid...but it is Leigha so I shouldn't expect any less."

Gold gave a salute, still grinning at her. "You can count on me! Thank you!" Deloris watched Gold sprint out the door and catch up to Leigha as she watched from the window.

"It's gonna be quiet here...guess it's time to get back into the swing of things." Grabbing her apron she turned the television to the gym leader battle channel and as the battles scheduled for the day began across the regions she pulled out her baking book. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't let herself be bored just because her daughter would finally have a chance to work and explore without moving again.

Outside the air was growing warmer as the morning grew late. Thankfully New Bark always had a breeze going through it, as the windmills constantly turned to power the homes. One thing Leigha loved about the Johto region was that they were so strong on renewable energy. Like Sinnoh when she vacationed at Sunnyshore, they were passionate on not polluting and using other energy sources.  
Before they continued Leigha let out a sigh, arms stretching up to the sky she grinned. "A nice warm day, it feels great."

Gold popped open the pokepuff container as he called out his marill. "I know your mom doesn't like pokemon in the house."

"She loves pokemon, she just doesn't like the footprints all over the floor, if you had a bid pokemon she'd probably let you keep it out." Leigha turned back to smile at the round water pokemon as it sang out its greeting to her. "Hi sweetie you look happy today!"

Gold cackled before he picked up a brown pokepuff with icing and sprinkles on it and shoved it in his mouth. "Your mom makes some damn good pokepuffs!" A satisfied smile drew across his face. "I can eat 'em all day long!"

Leigha stopped, watching Gold take a few steps forward before he looked back, still licking some icing off his lip. "What's up? You look like you just saw a ghost-"

"You...you eat the pokepuffs?" Her face went pale before Leigha brought a hand up to cover her mouth. For the first time in a while, she was speechless. "Oh my god."

"What?" Gold finally getting the rest of the icing with his thumb he watched her double over in laughter. "What the hell's so funny?!"

Knees knocking together Leigha staggered to keep herself standing as she looked at him again. Gold's eyes, like to his name, were wide in shock and some form of anger bubbling up. In that was a hint of embarrassment that seemed to grow every second. "Those..." Leigha took a deep breath. "They...they're for the pokemon."

"Yeah, pokemon and humans. That's what my little sister told me-"

"You believed your little sister? Are you serious?" Covering her mouth again Leigha let out a howl and almost fell to the ground. "No man! How can you even find those things to be good? They're for pokemon only! Humans don't eat them! They eat the macaroons man!"

"So it's..."

Gold watched in horror as she sent his world crashing in a matter of seconds. "Yeah, it's pokemon food!"

Immediately he felt sick to his stomach, he had eaten these pokepuffs for a while since Leigha had moved next door to him. Her mother had given them to Professor Elm and they were sitting on the counter when he tried one and gave another to Marill.

...no wonder the pokemon liked it so much.

Spitting on the ground he began to yell, shaking his head wildly in a blind fury. "No! No, no, no, no, NO!" His hat flew off and landed next to Leigha as she picked it up and put it on. "Oh god I'm gonna puke!"

"You just said they were good!"

"FOR POKEMON!" He screamed, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Suddenly the idea hit him. "Marill!" In the midst of his despair he turned to the water pokemon watching him in utter confusion. "Water gun!" Opening his mouth he pointed at himself. "Do it!"

Leigha couldn't help but laugh again, this was a sight she'd never forget. Gold was usually the one to raise hell and cause trouble, but for once she got him. "If only you knew hydro pump-"

The water gun was small but just enough to soak Gold's head as he continued to cough. Hair dripping wet he stood up and glared at her. "You're horrible."

"I know!" Holding his hat on her head Leigha looked toward Professor Elm's lab. "Let's go! I can't wait to tell your dad you've been eating pokemon food! For once I'll be the good kid!"

Running away from him Gold followed, still shouting and screaming at her every step of the way. 

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! I don't want to do these chapters too long, I might increase the word limit a little bit but I don't want to over do each chapter and stuff it too much! Follow, fav and review!  
Bye-bye!


End file.
